AlexWillett
AlexWillett was a houseguest on big brother canada 6. She's known for her strategical moves throughout the season. Alex entered the big brother canada house with a strategy intact. Alex entered the house and immediately had alliances. She was first deemed a coaster until she made moves that got other houseguests sent packing. She won HOH on week 8 and and took out social beast Garman. moving down the road Alex was targeted many times being nominated but on week 15 she won pov and discarded making several hg's angry missing the chance to strike at Zeph. Alex was then nominated back to back the following weeks and while being able to dodge several bullets, she couldn't survive the 2 votes casted against her and was sent into the jury house in 5th place. Alex later returned for Big Brother Redemption. Aiex entered the redemption house as a strategical threat however played UTR her entire stay. Aiex called the shots majority of the time to avoid being evicted. She volunteered to go otb against bigger threats serving as a pawn while having the house wrapped around her fingers. Aiex won her first HOH on week 5. She snet Emo out as he was the only houseguest truly targeting her throughout her entire stay. Aiex's game got her very far as she made final 3 and after losing both parts of the final HOH was evicted over Morgan placing 3rd ending her stay in the house. Aiex later returned for Big Brother BlackOut. Aiex returned with a slightly fresher strategy and planned to win competitions and remain utr at the same time. Aiex won HOH week 3 and went for Tobanity and Sythe however her intial target which was Dasy survived and ruined her week. She was nominated the following week however won BOB and survived. Aiex then won her second HOH week 7 and made sure her target would leave this week and sent Bladez packing. She then won POV on the second half of the triple eviction and saved Zeph from eviction and gained an ally. Aiex then found herself nominated on both parts of week 11 and after surviving the first part with only one vote against her, wasn't so lucky the second as she had 2 more votes against her and was seen packing in 6th place. Aiex later returned for her final season Big Brother Legends. Aiex played a more UTR game knowing she'd be seen as a target right off the bat this season. Aiex threw HOH and DOD the first few days in the house to avoid having any power and being seen as a threat. On week 2, Aiex knew she had no reason to worry until she was nominated as a post veto nominee against Viola getting caught between her and Ika's rivaled crossfire and in the end was evicted in an 8-4 blindside Placing 18th. She later competed in Jury comebacks against Slaylah however lost and kept her placement. Category:Houseguests Canada 6 Category:5th place